Toolholders made of steel having replaceable cutting inserts or cutting plates made of harder materials such as carbide, ceramic or diamond attachable to the toolholder are well known in the tool bit industry. Typically, a cutting plate is attached to the toolholder using a screw or clamp or other type of mechanism.
Many prior art devices for attaching a cutting plate to a toolholder include multiple components rendering the devices expensive and the process of attaching or removing a cutting plate to or from a toolholder both time consuming and cumbersome.
Other designs of prior art toolholders and associated devices for attaching a cutting plate to the toolholder include only a screw for securing the cutting plate to a surface of the toolholder and provide nothing for locating the cutting plate relative to the toolholder.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved toolholder that improves upon, or overcomes the problems and drawbacks associated with the prior art.